


Is me loving you such a crime?

by icemakestars



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, idk man it was 2am and i was hungry, so there's this, stingue, stingue needs more love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sting seems to think that Natsu Dragneel is a gift sent from above, which makes for a very jealous Rogue. The fact that Rogue has been completely in love with his best friend for years probably doesn't help.</p>
<p>Warnings: kinda non-con and some gay smutty stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is me loving you such a crime?

**Author's Note:**

> Stingue week has just ended, and I still don't feel like this couple gets enough love, so... this is a thing. A very gay, kinda smutty thing. If either of these things bother you, I'd recommend you stop reading now.  
> I haven't written smut for, like, 3 years (???), so I'm sorry if this kinda sucks. Feel free to leave a comment telling me your opinions. I don't bite (unless prompted). Or message me on tumblr: http://fairy-glitter-girl.tumblr.com/
> 
> Title from the song 'Victim of Love' by Cash Cash (I would recommend the song, and I guess it's kinda relevant to the story?)
> 
> None of these characters are mine, they all belong to Hiro Mashima etc.

Rogue loved Sting. That revelation wasn't as shocking as it maybe should have been, and when the dragon slayer had first realised the truth behind his affection for his best friend, his steps had only faltered momentarily, his lips curling in a wry smile of understanding before he had continued on with the job he had taken that same morning. The task he was carrying out wasn't even that interesting, and it certainly didn't warrant a thought as serious and possibly life-changing as this, and yet when Rogue found himself finishing off the last of the bandits he had been called to capture (he hadn't even used his magic yet, they were that weak and pathetic), it just... dawned on him. Like a part of his mind had known it all along and had just decided to inform the rest of him. 

But then, Rogue realised that his day often revolved around the unknowing love he held for Sting. He knew that when he let Sting shower first so that he got the warmest water, it was because he loved him. And when he helped Sting clean their guild hall after a very wild party, after everyone had gone home and he himself was fighting back the fatigue which lapped at his mind, it was because he was in love with the light dragon slayer. And all the other things, as well. Like, looking after Lector if Sting was prepared to do a particularly challenging fight on his own, or helping the blond apologise to Yukino after he had said something particularly offensive (and, knowing Sting's wild mind and quick tongue, that was more often than not). That was all out of love, as well. 

So now Rogue listened to Sting's animated babbling about how 'Natsu-san escaped arrest for accidentally burning down the clients house on one job!' and 'On the next job, he set fire to the whole village!'. The hearty laugh which rumbled from Sting's chest turned Rogue's stomach, but he didn’t say anything, because Sting was his beloved, and if he found it interesting and amusing, then Rogue would force himself to respond in a similar vein. 

"Natsu-san really is the best, right, Rogue?" Sting threw a toothy smile at his partner, the skin around his eyes crinkling in innocent delight. And Rogue... he couldn't reciprocate the friendly gesture. He couldn't laugh about matters he didn't find remotely humorous, or joke about subjects he didn't even try to understand. 

He was jealous, he knew that immediately, and he couldn't bring himself not to feel such a negative emotion, no matter how hard he tried to will it away. Rogue didn't want to be like this, or feel like this. In fact, he'd be happier if it all went away. That way, he would be free to spend time with Sting like they used to. Despite his unyielding love and admiration towards the other dragon slayer, Sting was his closest, most trusted friend before Rogue had realised he had wanted more than that, and the shadow wizard missed going to the pool with Sting and not spending all of his time fighting a hard-on at seeing those toned muscles glistening in the turquoise water, or sharing a bed with the blond without feeling like some kind of sick, pervert after watching the tranquil expression that Sting wore when he was deep in his own land of dreams. 

"I was actually thinking of meeting up with Natsu-san in the next few days..." Sting trailed thoughtfully, his head tilting towards the sky. Night had fallen like a curtain, and Rogue was suddenly surprised that he'd failed to notice how dark it had gotten. The road they were on was poorly lit; desolate and cool, the air felt heavier under the thickness of dark and the building tension, both of which Sting seemed to be entirely oblivious to. Normally, when the evening was as bland as this, with not even stars peppering the abyss of inky gloom which loomed overhead, Sting would insist on lighting a flare so that they 'wouldn't fall over an unseen object'. This, of course, was a lie. Sting was so accustomed to the light, he barely spent any time in the dark, so it made him feel... uncomfortable, to say the least, when the dark seemed to be consuming his surroundings. Rogue, on the other hand, had never been afraid of the shadows, seeing as he was the thing that lurked in them. He had unintentionally become the undetectable spirit of the night which people had grown to fear. Not that it had ever bothered him in the slightest. If anything, Rogue was impressed with what wonders it had done with his reputation. 

Tonight, instead of insisting to light their path, Sting seemed insistent on unintentionally getting on Rogue's last nerve. 

"What for?" Rogue ground out between tight lips. 

"Just to spend time with him, I guess. I really like Natsu-san, and I don't see him enough, honestly speaking." Sting tried to sound casual, but the rose dusting on his cheeks betrayed him, as it showed the embarrassment he felt at saying something so mortifying. The blond cleared his throat and, feeling compelled to justify his comment, spoke on. "Natsu-san is great fun to be around; it's always lively when he's there!" The laughter which sounded between the walking pair was dry and forced. 

With no warning- and little to no thought- the shadow dragon slayer turned and glared at his partner, a dusting of black emanating from his body as his misdirected rage grew. Grabbing Sting's collar, Rogue pushed him back against the wall, whispering harshly into the taller boys face, "If Natsu-san is so great, why don't you go and team up with the bastard? Or, better yet, why don't you join that damn guild?" 

"R-rogue?" Sting stammered in surprise. He knew that his friend had a very long patience- he himself had tried to test it enough times- so to hear him sound this angry was rare, despite the intimidatingly dark appearance Rogue had somehow become accustomed to shrouding himself in. Rogue pulled his fist back and punched the wall, his teeth clenched as tightly as the hand which now throbbed at the impact. Sting hissed as he felt his own chagrin grew. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Sting shouted incredulously, bringing his hands up to push sharply on Rogue's cloaked chest. The boy stumbled backwards slightly, his balance wavering as his emotional state become indefinable. 

"I don't know!" he growled, irritated at his own lack of self-control and his ill guided actions. Rogue was acting irrationally, and he was doing it because he was in love with his best friend. At that moment in time, Rogue wasn't sure which of those two facts vexed him the most. 

When the pair's eyes met again, Sting could finally see the change in his best friend. The bruised hand running unsteadily through his tousled hair. The tears of desperation filming wide, distressed scarlet eyes. The dry lips drawn and panting, contorting his face into an expression of hopelessness. It was only then that Sting realised that there was something incredibly wrong with his best friend. 

"I just- I need this." Rogue muttered uncertainly. He moved with purpose, his actions swift and dominant. He grabbed both of Sting's wrists in his own shaking hands, and- for the second time in less than a minute- shoves his friend forcefully against the wall. 

"Just this." the words were lost between the boys as Rogue surged forwards and pressed their lips together. Sting thrashed to the side, trying to throw Rogue off, but the shadow mage only pressed harder. Rogue knew that bruising Sting's pale wrists and kissing him with no consent wasn't the best way to show Sting his true desires, and if his actions were poorly received they could potentially wreck their friendship for the future. However, if it was well received it may cause their relationship to grow into something entirely different, something endearing and intimate and passionate. Naturally Rogue was hoping for the latter, but he pushed all of these concerns out of his mind for the moment. Worries like those are for hours to come, when he is thinking more rational and the outcome of his actions would have been decided. 

The blond remained mostly unresponsive, his arms struggling weakly against Rogue's strong hold. As Rogue shifted his lips slightly, Sting managed to break his face away and gasp for breath. Rogue captured those newly moistened lips once again, taking advantage of the open mouth by sliding his tongue inside. And Rogue was sure his mind- now clouded with lust- had begun playing tricks on him, because surely Sting hadn't just moaned into his mouth.  
But sure enough, when Rogue glided their damp tongues together, the noise was repeated again, this time more feverishly. Testing this development, Rogue released Sting's wrists. Immediate, the light wizard's hands came down to claw at his partner's back. Instead of pushing him away, as the raven haired boy imagined, the hands grappling at the back of his cloak seemed to be drawing him in closer. 

Now that he had two free hands, Rogue put them to good use. He fisted one in Sting's blond hair, tugging hard and bringing a trembling moan to Sting's lips, the other running up the toned chest muscles, eventually landing on one of the exposed nipples. Rogue silently thanked every God in the sky that his friend constantly wore a crop-top. 

Rogue abused the pert nipple, tweaking and swirling it until he had to let Sting break away from the kiss, just so the boy could moan at the incredible sensations racking his body. The shadow dragon slayer bent down and opened his mouth. Glancing up at Sting's flushed face, he stuck out his tongue and licked one wet strip over the erect nipple. The blond threw his head back against the wall and panted, saliva dripping from his damp lips as he panted. As Rogue continued to work Sting's nipple with his tongue- his hand pulling at the pairing nipple, sending two waves of pleasure rippling down his companion's spine. Rogue pressed the upper of his body against the lower half of Sting's, and froze in confusion as he felt a distinct bulge pressing against his chest. When he realised what it was, he was sure that every ounce of blood in his body flew to his already half-hard dick. 

Standing up straight, Rogue stared deeply into Sting's watering eyes. He asked for silent permission before Sting nodded hesitantly. Hands shaking with lustful anticipation, Rogue dipped his fingers into the waistband of Sting's baggy pants. 

His hand connected with the half-hard mast lying firmly in the blonde's boxers, his fingers ghosting over it in a teasing fashion. It has the desired affect, and a low moan is torn from Sting's swollen lips. Rogue leans back down and captures those lips in another quick kiss. It was wet and sloppy, but it easily conveyed all of the lust and passion and emotion that the raven haired boy had been concealing for the past year or so. 

A thin sting of saliva connected their lips as rogue pulled back to get a better look at his partners face. The flushed cheeks, kiss-bitten lips and blown pupils were so much more sordid than anything Rogue's mind had conjured up before, when the feelings for his best friend had become too intense and he had to look after himself using nothing other than his own imagination and his right hand. Seeing such a lewd expression drawn on the face of the person he loved, and knowing that he had put it there, spurred him to move his wrist even quicker. 

"Ahhh- Rogue!" Sting huffed, his head falling forward to rest on the taller boy's shoulder. Each breathy noise he released hit the side of Rogue's neck, and the feeling had him shuddering by the third gasp. The next time his name tumbled from Sting's trembling lips, Rogue felt it as a quivering pant, Sting's lips brushing against the pale skin of his neck. Rogue felt it in the unsteady rhythm of his heart, and the ache in his groin as his own erect member pressed insistently against the rough cotton of his underwear. 

He ran his hand over the cock purposefully, his palm singeing the memory of the burning skin, and purple veins that decorated the creamy flesh into his mind. The shadow dragon slayer knew that he would be dreaming of this moment for months to come. Even if Sting turned bitter and hated him for doing this, even if he was forced to remove his own guild emblem- the symbol of his pride, his family, and the bonds they now shared- he thinks that, maybe, he could bring himself to be okay with that. Because right now the man he loves is pressing his hips unsteadily against his aching wrist, and the noises that assaulted his ears were those of shallow breaths, the squelch of an erect dick covered in pre-come being worked almost to the point of release, and his name being moaned wantonly in the voice that had come to mean so much to him, and yet suddenly meant so much more. And Rogue loved every second of it, couldn't even pretend that he didn't. And if he was forced to leave Sabertooth because he loved this impossible, garish, juvenile boy that was everything Rogue wasn't and yet still such a huge part of the person Rogue had become, then god dammit, he would live with that. 

The soft dusting of pink that flushed Sting's cheeks turned an obscene shade of scarlet as he bucked his hips up enthusiastically, trying desperately to find that one kind of pleasure that would send him spiralling down into his own world of bliss. 

Rogue licked a strip up the exposed arch of Sting's neck and then, just as he encroached on a particularly soft, fleshy area, he opened his mouth wide and bit down feverously, deliberately trying to leave a mark; there was no way he would believe that this had really happened without solid proof. Somehow, Rogue knew that seeing a very obvious, very purple bruise which printed his jaw onto the pale shade of Sting's skin would be enough to satisfy him on the days which followed. Assuming Sabertooth's new guild master wanted to keep him around, that is. 

That intense pressure of Rogue's teeth was all Sting apparently needed for that final push, and he cried out hotly, evidence of his pleasure spurting in thick, white streaks over his friend's battle-calloused fingers. 

"Fuck- Rogue." Sting slurred as the aftershock shuddered his body. He fell limp against Rogue's chest, his arms hanging loosely over the black-haired boys shoulders. "Hmm... Love you..." he muttered sleepily and nuzzled his face into Rogue's neck. The smile that crept onto the shadow mage's face was shocked, but content. He ran his clean fingers through the blond hair that sat in front of him wondering if Sting understood the depth of what he had just said. 

Of course the words could have been induced though the happy daze that followed an orgasm, or maybe he had meant it in an entirely platonic way. But Rogue couldn’t bring himself to be worried; all of his previous fears of being hated by his best friend dissipated. Because Sting had just pressed a sloppy kiss against his collar bone and was tugging on his chin to give him an eskimo kiss. And knowing that he still had a future with this beautiful boy who had cast light into his life when he had only ever lived in the dark- be it as friends or more- was all he had ever wanted, really.


End file.
